


Companionable Quiet

by roxashighwind



Series: CR Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “How are the stats?”Her shoulders curved forward and she huffed a breath. “Frustrating, actually.” It had taken her far longer than it should have to answer a single question.JB hummed a soft, understanding note. “Wanna talk at me about it?” she offered, her textbook unopened.-Just a couple friends working on homework together.CR Rare Pair Week Day 1: Non-romantic Pairing





	Companionable Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am to kick off what will hopefully be a full week of posting fics! It's been a little while since my last fic spree, and I'm really excited for what I'm writing for Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017!

“Don’t tell me that you’re done with another brook already.” Cassandra’s voice was fond when she looked up from her own homework. The dark haired girl looked pleased, and Cass couldn’t help her smile.

“It was an easy read,” she replied. “It was better than I thought it was going to be, actually. The reviews said it was better than the first, but I never trust that.” She tucked a bit a of long black hair behind her ear as she leaned to the side to dig through her bag.

Cassandra carefully wrote out her answer before she looked back at JB. “What are you reading now?” she asked, setting her pencil down on her notebook. 

“Textbook. Two chapters due tomorrow, I just wanted to finish that novel first.” JB traded the book she’d just finished for the thick history book from her bag. She waved a hand at the textbooks spread out in front of Cass. “How are the stats?”

Her shoulders curved forward and she huffed a breath. “Frustrating, actually.” It had taken her far longer than it should have to answer a single question.

JB hummed a soft, understanding note. “Wanna talk at me about it?” she offered, her textbook unopened.

“You’ve got your own homework.”

“It’s just two chapters.”

Cassandra conceded that point with a small nod. “It’s going to be boring,” she warned.

JB rolled her eyes. “Anything you’re passionate about is worth listening to.” She laughed softly at the skeptical eyebrow raise Cassandra gave her. “Yes, that even includes boring stats.” 

With her own eyeroll, Cassandra pulled the textbook a touch closer. “If you’re sure…” She gave JB a few seconds to take back her offer before she launched into the dense paragraph. 

An hour later found them packing up, Cassandra’s statistics homework finally finished. JB hummed softly as they gathered their things, an upbeat tune that Cassandra found herself echoing. It wasn’t until they were just outside the library doors that JB checked her phone.

“Gilmore is making dinner at the House,” she announced. A smile brightened her face, excitement visible in the way she turned to Cass. “Did you want to come?”

Cassandra retrieved her own cell phone, scrolling through her to-do list for the day. “Gilmore does make delicious food,” she mused aloud. She adjusted a few things, carefully selecting a few tasks to push off until the next day. “Yes, I’ll have dinner.” 

JB’s smile was small but visibly pleased, and she tapped out a quick reply to the group chat that had announced the dinner. 

They walked in companionable silence off campus to the house shared by so many of their group. A cheer went through the packed living room when Cassandra followed JB into the house. Cassandra greeted the room at large before settling into a large, plush chair slightly apart from the group and their raucous conversations. JB sat, or rather fell into the bean bag near the chair Cassandra had picked, and pulled out her textbook. 

Cass leaned slightly toward her. “I’ll get your attention when dinner is ready.”

“Thanks.” JB settled more firmly into the bean bag with her book, and let the sounds of conversation become background noise. She was always happiest to be near the group but not necessarily involved.

With a last, fond smile to JB, Cassandra leaned forward to get in on a “What’s the weirdest thing Percy’s done?” discussion.


End file.
